


Warm me up

by DynaEvangeline



Series: It all starts in juvie [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Mick just got released and he can't wait to see the one person that makes his life worthwhile. He had a lot of time to think in the last couple of months and he knows he can't live without him anymore. Len had promised to meet him and Mick couldn't wait. He wanted nothing more than to hold Len in his arms and kiss him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novakrachel77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novakrachel77/gifts).



Mick waited month by month for the day he would get released. Ever since Len had left he had been more lonely than he thought he would. He hadn't expected to miss the younger as much as he did and now it was his turn to get out. They had made plans to meet up a block or so from where Len lived just in case his dad was awake, so that they could see each other without getting caught. As soon as he was released, he made his way back into Central City. Which meant he had to walk which sucked but it was lightly raining so it wasn't too bad. He would rather be wet than pass out from heatstroke. It took a couple hours to get to the spot they had agreed to meet and Mick was drenched by the time he got there. Len was already waiting for him and gave him a nervous smile and damn he looked good. Bright blue eyes staring at him, and his clothes stuck to his skin.

"Hey." Was the only words Len got out of his mouth before Mick pulled him into a tight hug, and Len leaned into it. No matter the rain, Mick was always so warm and it made him shiver. Slowly pulling away, Len nodded his head down the street. "Come on I know a place where we can get some food. Its nice and quiet." Mick nodded and followed after him. It was a small cafe and Len lead him to a booth in the back. Mick playing his feet over Len's as he looked over the menu and earning that look that he had almost forgotten and god he wasn't really focused on eating at all right now. When the waitress walked over, Len and himself both ordered pancakes and Len gave him a surprised look.

"Reading my mind much? I didn't even know you liked pancakes." Len teased him and Mick smiled at that. He hadn't had them in such a long time, but any food would be better than the prison grime had been. They didn't talk much more than that. Mick didn't really know what to say and when the food arrived Mick focused his thoughts on that as he dug in. And God was it good. He could hear Len laughing softly at him as he devoured the pancakes. 

"Want to order some more....you all but inhaled those." Len had barely had a few bites of his own but it was so much better to watch Mick eat. After all he had enough money to get him anything he wanted. Len didn't even wait for Mick's response, before calling the waitress back over and ordering some more pancakes to go. Mick could probably eat it all but he had something he wanted to show him first. Once they both had finished eating and Len paid the bill, Len took them back out into the rain. It was barely sprinkling anymore which was nice. He took him down near the docks, to one of the old abandoned warehouses. While Mick was still in juvie, Len had snuck down here as often as he could to make it more homely, a perfect place for the two when they needed to be together and alone. Mick looked over the place with an arched brow before looking inside and he loved it. It was perfect. Mick didn't wait for the door to shut before pulling Len into a rough kiss. Once Len felt the heat course through him, he gripped Mick's shirt hard in his hands, tugging Mick back towards the bed in the back. 

The two tangled together as they hit the bed, Mick pulling back enough to shrug off his wet jacket and tug his drying shirt over his head and toss it on the ground before he was back at Len's lips. Mick couldn't get enough of the way the younger tasted and he had missed it more than he was willing to admit. His kisses turned to bites as he worked his way along the column of Len's throat and down along the parts of his shoulder he could get to. 

"Off for a second, so I can get undressed, before you rip one of my favorite shirts." Len shoved at him, enough that Mick moved back. Len was quick in undoing his shirt and even quicker with his jeans. He liked his clothes and he wanted them in one piece. Sitting up he tugged at Mick's belt, undoing it and pulling his pants down. Mick wiggled the rest of the way out of them before Len pulled him down and he ran kisses and nibbles down Len's chest. Fingers found his length and he gave a few rough strokes, causing Len to arch slightly off the bed. They both were far past the point of doing things slow and soon, Mick had two fingers pushing into Len. Moving them in and out at a fast pace, twisting them and curling them to hit that spot. Fingertips brushed against it, and Len made a very undignified sound before groaning when Mick removed his fingers. He gave a small whine at the pyro as Mick laid out beside him. Mick tugged him on top of him, letting Len's hips legs settle around him, the younger straddling him. 

Len made a surprised sound before wiggling his hips, causing Mick to moan. Both moved together, lining Mick up who let Len sink down on his length. The two gripped each other tightly as Len set the pace. He tried for slow at first but it didn't take long for that to slip, picking up the pace. Leaning his forehead against Mick's, moans falling past his lips as he felt that familiar pleasure build fast. Mick groaned, flipping them over so Len was underneath him, and he picked up the pace, aiming deeper for that spot to bring him over the edge. Len dragged his nails over Mick's shoulders as he pounded into him, his focused thrusts bringing him over the edge with a loud cry of Mick's name. Splattering their stomachs as he dug his nails tighter into Mick's skin as he felt his hips hit harder then slow down as Mick rode out his own release. Mick leaned against Len, careful not to crush him as he slowly pulled out and moved to lay next to him, pulling the younger into his arms. 

"I missed you Lenny." He mumbled against his ear, yawning and letting himself relax. Len smiled, closing his eyes and managing a couple words back before he feel fast asleep.

"I missed you too." Later Len woke to buzzing near his head, and found his phone. It was a text from Lisa, and a couple calls from his father. He ignored the messages from Lewis and checked Lisa's with a sigh. He knew his father was bound to be pissed when he woke up and discovered Len wasn't there but he wasn't ready to go back yet. This felt right and Mick's arms were so warm around him. Later, he'd deal with his father later, but right now he wasn't moving. He never wanted to leave Mick's arms again.


End file.
